Cat Hair Soup, Anyone?
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Harry is at the Burrow when an accident happens that allows him to finally spend some time with Ginny


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

Title: Cat Hair Soup, Anyone?

Team: Pride of Portee

Position: Seeker

Reserve: No

Theme:"We're a clumsy family, we make mistakes." Russell Howard

Word Count: 1169

Extension: No

Harry never thought he would meet a family quite like them, they were loud and busy and the house was always a mess. He never felt more comfortable than when he was at the Burrow. He was watching from the table as Mr Weasley grabbed his briefcase for work, kissing Mr Weasley on the cheek before disappearing off into the Floo. He saw Ginny chasing after the family cat, which somehow always mysteriously had her Weasley jumper over his head. Harry as sure how ever much she denied it, she found it quite entertaining to have a cat in clothes. It could have been the twins that did it, who had yet to appear for breakfast. Yet Harry knew that it was Ginny. He had been watching her.

He was having his cereal at the breakfast table when a different face from the redheads came down the stairs- Hermione Granger. She smiled to Harry and took the seat next to him.

"Morning Harry," Hermione said.

"Morning Hermione, how did you sleep?" Harry asked her. She was sharing a room with Ginny, while Ron had needed to make space for Harry to sleep in his room. She looked like she hardly managed to sleep at all, and Harry understood the feeling- Ron's snoring was something terrible during the night, especially when Harry woke in fright due to horrible nightmares. When Ginny returned to the kitchen, her jumper sky blue jumper was covered in white car hair.

"Mum," Ginny said, "this may need to be put in the wash."

"Of course dear," Ms Weasley said from her pot of vegetable soup on the stovetop, not turning around. Suddenly one of the twins Apparated downstairs, knocking into Ginny- this causing the sky blue jumper to fly through the air and land in Mrs Weasley black pot filled with vegetable soup, this causing the hot soup to splash and cover Mrs Weasley's purple robes into brown blotches that looked like dirt.

"Goodness, Ms Weasley, are you okay?" Hermione said, jumping to her feet, in response almost knocking her own food off the kitchen table. Ginny and Fred (or George) were watching this in amazement. The other twin (either Fred or George) heard the commotion from upstairs, and came running into the kitchen to see his brother and younger sister standing frozen.

"I'm fine dear," she said to Hermione kindly before turning to her redhead brood.

"How many times do I need to tell you that just because you are allowed to Aparate it doesn't mean it should be done _everywhere_?" her tone changed as she spoke to her own children.

"Mum, I'm sorry," Ginny started, wanting to blame her brother, but the twin that had just come into the room grabbed Ginny around the shoulders and said to Mrs Weasley. "No real harm done, is there mum? We're a clumsy family, we make mistakes." Harry burst out in laugher. He had expected anything except that response. The twins were known for their excuses, but it seemed like he had said the exact right thing to calm his fuming mother down.

"You're right, Fred," Mrs Weasley said, "it's just an accident, but George, you need to slow down with the Apparation all over the house please. Ginny, stop dressing up Mr Whiskers, he doesn't look good in sky blue," she joked at her daughter, causing her to go the colour of her hair.

"Mummmm," she complained frantically, she hated that she was being called out in front of _Harry Potter himself. _Harry helped Mrs Weasley by fishing the sweater out of the soup bowl, and trying to find the couple of stray white and black hairs of the ancient cat, while Hermione was using a rag to help her clean her robes off.

Harry would never admit how entertaining it was watching Ginny turn scarlet as her mother reprimanded her in front of the house guests. She looked adorable when she was all flustered like that. After the situation in the kitchen had been diffused, he watched Ginny disappear into the yard. He managed to leave without attracting attention. He wanted to spend some time with the youngest Weasley, it also didn't harm things that she was also the cutest one.

"Hey Ginny," Harry said, finding her in the great open expanse of yard, lying on her back looking at the white clouds in the sky. She turned to him, blushing furiously again.

"Hey Harry," she said after a while. Harry was relieved when she had started speaking to him. She was cute and he found it almost impossible to have a conversation with her before, now though, it seemed as though the two of them could actually have a conversation without her running away. Harry lay down beside her, not close enough to touch, seemingly turning his own attention to the clear sunny day. He was hyper aware of the girl so close he could move his hand and brush against hers, but he decided to take it easy. He didn't want to scare her off. She was a skittish thing. "Do you see that elephant?" Harry said, using the hand between them to point up to the cloud in the sky. She laughed, calmed by him not making a big deal about the kitchen disaster.

"Yeah, I see it as well," she said, glad his eyes were on the cloudless sky and not on her.

"That looks like a Hippogriff," he added. When he brought his hand down he wasn't careful and it brushed against her fingers. She sat up like he shocked her. "Sorry," Harry said quickly, they had been making such good progress until he got clumsy and brushed against her hand.

"I know about that Blog channel you know," Harry said before she could rush off again.

"You what?" she asked shocked. Not many Purebloods were all that clued up on Muggle technology, they didn't see the need. As she knew Harry wasn't a Pureblood she knew he had a chance of coming across her channel, but it wasn't like he was allowed to go on Dudley's computer at home. "What about: _Cat Hair Soup, Anyone_?" Harry said to her smiling.

Her face went red, but she knew he was trying to make a point of showing interest in her, so she smiled back at him. "Catchy title," she said reluctantly.

"I specifically liked the one called "_I'm in love with my brothers friend and the saviour_", Harry added, winking at her.

"Oh gosh, you saw that?" she asked horrified.

"Yes Ginny," he said "_eyes like a fresh pickled toad_, you say?"

He grabbed her by the hand before she could run off again, pulling her closer and just holding her against him. He had made some progress winning her over, and all because of a sweater, a black pot of soup, and none other than George Weasley. The twins would never let him live it down if he wasted this opportunity to convince their sister he doesn't bite.


End file.
